Broom Closet
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Mokuba gets bored and invites his brother's 'friends' Ryuichi Sakuma and Shuichi Shindou over...what happens when they have cany? Why's Seto and Eiri Yuki and Serenity in a closet? More importantly however...why are Serenity and Eiri laughing?Rated for fu
1. Chapter 1 Why am I in the closet again?

Broom Closet Chapter 1 : How'd I wind up in the broom closet, again? 

I know what you must be thinking.  
I, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, Duel monsters champ (next to Yugi), and most feared person on the face of the planet am stuck in a tiny brom closet with the Mutt's sister and my stupid cousin, from my dead mother's side, Eiri Yuki...  
Firstly, I should probably explaine why the Dog's sister was in my home...  
I mean, it's not everyday that I pick up strays and take them home with me, is it?  
Well, to answer your perverted questions, for I know you must be thinking along the lines of "O, you naughty boy you!" or giving me a thumbs up...no, we didn't fool around, we came to study.  
I am much more dignified then that, give me some credit!...  
...O I'm lying...we didn't get the chance to...her top was barely on...her lips were swolen from kissing...she was purring in my ear as I left marks on her neck when suddenly I look up and there is that Idiot cousin of mine, that happened to find Mokuba and myself after all these years, wearing that stupid yet familiar smirk. He then had the nerve, oh what nerve he does have, to actually lean against my couchi and say "No, please continue!"  
That bastard!  
Wheelerette was off of me in a heart beat, fixing her clothes and hair, and bowing in apologies. She looks up at stupid Eiri and then squeals...  
She's a fan of his to...  
I only think one thing...  
'Damn...'  
Well, anyway, right as she squeals I hear the most agrivating voice known to man...

"Hello, na no da!"

"YUKI! SETO! MOKUBA! We're here!"

I thought: 'Oh...I'm definetly in hell now...' Then a thought occurs to me, and I look up at Eiri, who is looking right back at me...we glare.

Eiri: stare

Kaiba: stare

Eiri: Idiot.

Kaiba: Moron.

And the staring continues until Whhelerette shrieks and Eiri and I must look up...oh she's a Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck fan too...

Eiri and I thought the same and said aloud in unison: O damn...

Then Eiri was attacked by a hug and Kumagoro was shoved in my face.

Kaiba: Hello Mr. Sakuma...

Ryuichi: No Seto! Call me Ryu-chan!

Kaiba: ...Ryuichi...what are you and Shindou doing here? Did Eiri invite you both over?

Eiri glares at me, where did that glare that seemed so familiar come from? 

Eiri: Why would I invite them over? I come here to get away from the Brat and Sakuma.

Eiri did have a point. I could remember the christmas part at N-G...Shindou had decided to lath himself onto me...I had happened to try and be funny and were gold contacts and a wig...How the hell was I suppossed to know that Eiri and I are replicas?  
Well, anyway, I had Shindou stuck to me all night purry "Yuki..." in seductive tones...I burned the wig when I got home.

Anyway, back to my story...

Shuichi and Sakuma had disapeared into the kitchen where Mokuba was. I decided that they wouldn't be too much of a threat at the moment considering that Mokuba was much more mature then they were...which was sad because Shindou was two years my senior, 18 to my 16 and Skuma was 31...

Eiri and I decided to go play some pool and Wheelerette had latched herself onto my arm lovingly...did I mention that she and I were not dating?  
Well I thought I should mention it, consideing that it confused me that she would flirt with me on Monday, on Tuesday sit with me at lunch, on Wednesday hug me, on Thursaday kiss me and on Friday ravage me on the spot...did I mention that was a week ago, and that she's decided on her own to live with me?  
After mentioning this to Eiri, I had the urge to kill him...he laughed called her the equivilant of the 'Brat' just with a vagina, and then said "good luck"

Well anyway, Eiri, Wheelerette, and I had been playing pool when a thought struck me and I asked aloud: Hey, Eiri, is Shindou hyperactive?

Eiri: Why yes, I don't let him in the Kitchen for more then a minute...he tends to eat up anything with sugar and go hyperactive.

I nodded

Kaiba: I assume that Sakuma is the same way...you know...Mokuba get's hyperactive as well?

Eiri: Really?

Then the Wheelerette's eyes bugged open and she grabbed my hand.

Serenity: Then why did you leave the THREE of them in the Kitchen with all the SUGAR?

Eiri and I became dead silent before were hear faint giggling...the creepy "your house is haunted by ghosts' type giggles and then we heard running feet...

Before Wheelerette knew it, Eiri and I grabbed her arm and hauled her into the closet along with us. She muffled her screams and listened closely...

Ryuichi: Oh Seto-Kun where are you? Kumagoro wants to play! hyperactive child voice

Shuichi: YUKI! YUKI my LOVE where did you GO?

Mokuba: Uncontrolable laughing Bwahahaha they're playing hide and go see!

Sakuma, Shindou and Mokuba snicker: We'll find you!

Shivers were sent from me to Eiri to Wheelerette who began to shake with...laughter? Eiri joined...and I was left wondering how the hell my life was turned upside down and how the hell I winded up in my closet...

Then the three hyperactive idiot wandered off with loud abnoxious laughter...and I heard a crash...O no...I knew that sooner or later one of those idiot would find us...it was only a matter of time.

I began to plan an escape with Wheelerett...  
Screw Eiri, this was all his fault anyway!


	2. Chapter 2 Eiri Yuki's super secret plan!

Broom Closet 

**Chapter 2 : Eiri's super cool, secret plan!**

I could tell what that idiot cousin of mine was thinking..."it's all Eiri's fault!"  
Of course, it has to be all my fault. After all It wasn't like I was the idiot who left the three hyperactive morons inthe kitchen filled with sugar..nooo that was Seto.  
...Sometimes I wish that Tatsuha and the Brat hadn't begged me to find my 'lost' family...

Anyway, I had been scrunched up beside Seto and his Brat, who smelled like strawberry short cake. I would have asked her if she had eaten when I oh so innocently looked at her but Seto thought that I was looking down her shirt...okay. I was, but it isn't my fault. She had the audacity to wear such a low cut shirt. It went something like this:

Seto: Pervert! Stop looking down my girlfriend's shirt!

Serenity: eye's shimmer Wha? I'm your GIRLFRIEND?

Eiri: ...

Somehow she managed to glomp him in the tiny broom closet.   
But anyway...I knew that time was running out. I could hear the idiots coming back to the game room.  
I looked at Seto, I knew what he was thinking...there was only one way out and either way one of us would be screwed.

Eiri: Seto. whispers I have an idea.

Seto: Whispers A good one I hope.

Eiri: whispers It is you little brat.

Serenity: Whispers Shhh, not so loud! I hear Mr. Shindou!

We all became quiet...and then I began to think. In reality we were all screwed unless we had a diversion. Seto would be trompled by his brother and the idiot with the rabbit and i would be raped by the Brat...If it was possible my smirk grew three times it's size.

Eiri: whispers Serenity?

Serenity: Whispers Yes?

Eiri: whispers On the count of three I want you to run out of the closet and make as much noise going up the stairs as you can, alright?

Serenity:whispers Why?

Seto: whispers Yeah why? She'll get caught.

Eiri: whispers And then what? The worst possible thing would be for her to get glomped by two of her music idols...

Seto: whispers I still don't know...

Serenity: What? what are you waiting for...COUNT!

The door burst open and we saw three googly hyper eyes staring at us. Serenity screamed too loud. There was only one thing to do.

Eiri: SCATTER!

The three of us ran in oposite directions in the mansion...either way one would get caught...and I would make sure it wouldn't be me...so what that I placed the Brat's cell phone in Seto's pocket? It's not like I did it on purpose or anything...


	3. Chapter 3 The End!

**Chapter 3 : The End.**

-Seto

I ran up the stairs to Roland's room. I knew that would be the safest place for me to hide. He wouldn't look there. It was too obvious!

I smirked as I ran and hid...in the closet.  
Now where has this happened before?

Anyway, I had just gotten gottne safely hidden when I heard laughing...wait! Laughing? It was then that I felt hot breath on my neck.

Seto: Uh...

"Now I have you all to myself!"

My eyes widened.

My throat dried.

Seto: Oh...it's you! Phew I thought that I was caught for sure...er...why are you looking at me like that?

the figure grasped him, threw the closet opened and threw a very surprissed and terrified Kaiba on Roland's bed.

Seto: N-no STOP! HELP!

After fifteen minutes a cell phone began to ring and the door to Roland's bedroom opened.

Mokuba: Oh my GOD!

Ryuichi: No Kumagoro you must not look!

-Eiri

I looked down to see the brat still fast asleep on my chest. Curled up and cooing. I knew that it was wrong and mean but hey, I wanted something and Shuichi apparently wanted another something too. Besides it was just the one time right?

I looked at the brat again...Seto had found himself a cute girl!

-Back to Seto

Seto looked up at the ceiling, this day was so weird! 

Shuichi: Seto...what's a matter?

I looked at Shuichi. No wonder Eiri liked him so much I mean...look at him. I sighed as I looked towards the window.

Seto: Maybe just one more time.

Shuichi: smiles Okay!

I sighed. I wodner how Shuichi knew I would be in Roland's closet? Then I looked at the cell phone that had fallen out of my pocket. 'Oh...'

Seto: Hey! Where's Serenity?


End file.
